lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Generators(Lost Alpha)
|image = Loc_generators_mix.png |imagedesc = Generators at different weather condition |level = |factions = * Military Stalkers * Stranger * Monolith |locations = X2 |buildings = |leader =*None |doctor = |technicians= *None |merchants =*None |characters =* Ghost |loot = |quests =*Main mission |notes = }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *The Generators are to all intents and purposes the last major combat zone for the player en route to the nominal conclusion of the game in Lab X2. *The level is rugged and somewhat desolate, with the terrain gouged out by the generator emissions (allegedly), contains relatively few anomaly formations and has a fairly diverse complement of strong mutants ranging from Blind Dogs and Boar, through to Snorks, Chimera and Bloodsuckers. *The level is frequently confusing to navigate owing to the semi-repeatable topography, the psi-emitters themselves and the terrain crevasses that warp straight-line travel. *Visitors that arrive without guides are advised to consult their map location on a regular basis. *The Stranger contingent seen towards the center of the generators are neutral towards the player and may be conversed with by PDA, but should not be approached since this will trigger their transformation into more formidable (and hostile) opponents such as Poltergeists, Pyrogeists and more Chimera. *As with all levels, Blowouts are possible at random intervals. *There are no specific shelters that may be utilized but if the player has an SSP-99 Ecologist suit, this may provide up to 20+ minutes of protection, but should not be viewed as a de facto portable shelter. Locations Generators * 6 Giant, decaying (but still VERY active) set of generators located in the center of the map. * They are the cause of the Blowouts in the game and the main objective of the player. Lab X2 Entrance * A small, partially destroyed bunker located in the north-west corner of the map. * Has a small detachment of Military guarding the grounds. Buried Village * A buried, forgotten village located at the north-east corner of the map. * Populated with Zombies and Bloodsuckers. Notable Buildings Monolith Camp A camp that is full of Monolith. Storyline *In short, the player arrives, holds a small dialogue with Ghost and then moves towards the center. *There is a 'plan' to enter the Military compound through a tunnel whilst Ghost engages in "delaying tactics". *If the player so wishes, this time may also be spent exploring the locale for rare loot. Notable Loot * A calibration toolkit can be found in the village, in an underground room with locked door. Notes *Freeplay exits from the level via the Lab X2 entrance do not end up in the Lab, but locate the player in Generators 2 instead, with no possibility of a return to X2 or Generators. Trivia *Some of the Stranger entities have bios written in Cyrillic. Gallery loc_ generators_1.PNG loc_ generators_3.PNG|Ghost doing what has to be done.. loc_generators2.PNG loc_generators_action.PNG STALKER_LA_Generators.jpg|S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha Generators approach Category:Lost Alpha Locations